The present invention refers to a device for the handling of liquids in stationary or floating working units of different kinds, in the first hand applicable to semi-submersible offshore vessels for drilling or production purposes, crane vessels, floating hotels and so forth, as well as for plants for similar purposes resting upon the bottom of the sea. The invention may also be used with floating docks and with cargo ships.
The invention disclosed herein will be described primarily with reference to ballast systems, to which it is generally applicable. However, in various vessels it will also be necessary to handle other liquids, such as drill water, sludge, fuel oil and so forth. This may include bunkering from outside, as well as transfer within the vessel.